bln_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Beta Leyline Nova
Known merely as 'Rifts' for a long time since the world's establishment, they have long been the greatest mystery of Rigel Prima, and as such have been the study of many philosophers, scientists and researchers throughout the ages. Recently, they have come to be known as Beta Leyline Nova events among the scientific community . Appearing at random, at any time in any place, being of varying size and connecting to any one of an infinite number of universes, they can be a source of great wonder or great devastation. The one thing tying them together appears to be the world of Rigel Prima, itself, though as to why this is the case, specifically, is unknown even to the most stalwart of researchers, at this time. What is a Rift? ]] In the simplest terms, it is a tear in space and time that connects two different universes, though they can also form a connection between two points within the same world. Due to their nature, they can also connect to various planes of existence. Whilst it cannot be proven, it is assumed that Rigel Prima, as a world, is the source of the greatest number of these rifts throughout the multiverse, given their frequency and variety, alongside the fact that most of the world has been formed by various landmasses entering through them. In appearance, they vary depending on the size and type of Rift, though they are usually circular or oval shaped windows sparking with a purple energy, providing a window into the world they connect to. They can appear on any surface, such as walls, floors, bodies of water or in the air. The Space Between Given that Rifts are somewhat unstable, depending on the source of their creation, as well as numerous other factors, the opening on one end of a rift may not be quite in synch with the other. If an 'unestablished link' is entered, the subject ends up in a place known only as 'the Space Between', a dimension between all dimensions that exists only as the absence of everything. Needless to say, existing in a place where nothing is meant to is incredibly dangerous. If it is entered, the only known way to escape is to find an exit through another opening created by a rift. It is entirely possible that if an 'unestablished link' is made, the other end may not open at all, so entering the Space Between is heavily unadvised. It has been theorised that the Space Between is innately linked to the Universal Fourth Wall, though this has never been proven. Classifications Because Rifts can appear with an incredible variety in size, shape and purpose, classifying them has been particularly difficult. However, enterprising researchers have come up with a system that generally tends to work, though specifying beyond this proves to be nearly impossible, for the moment. *'Category 1 Nova:' A rift that is so small that it can barely maintain itself for more than a few seconds, at most. These usually occur in the sky where Significance is known to often be low. *'Category 2 Nova: '''A rift capable of bringing through a person, group of people, monster or other similar organic creatures, the time that they can stay open for varying a great deal depending on Significance. * '''Category 3 Nova:' A large rift capable of bringing in an entire landmass, which can either be the size of a city or as great as a small country. These usually break conventional rift standards by taking months to properly form the immense rift, but only staying open for around 5 minutes to an hour, at most, as opposed to the smaller rifts which have short set-up times but longer event windows. *'Category 4 Supernova: '''A rift that follows the pattern of other large B.L.N. events, a Cat4 has an immense Event Horizon capable of bringing in an entire continent, though these rifts take years to form and the signs of a new continent approaching can, using the latest technology, be read into at least a couple of months before the event actually happens. *'Category 5 Supernova:' Whilst such a rift has never been proven, it is theorised that it's entirely possible for a rift of a size that could swallow the entire world to occur. Given the trends seen by large B.L.N. events, it's assumed that such a rift would take anywhere between decades to centuries to properly form, and would likely be able to be noticed in some manner by highly technical instruments at around a year before the event occurred. Beta Leyline Nova: An Explanation Otherwise known as a B.L.N. event, the Rifts have, over recent years, finally become explainable in terms of their properties and how they function. The naming convention stands for the following: *'BETA: The beta decay from a physical particle to a magical one which causes the initial effect *'LEY LINE: '''A magical connection between two places of Significance, which fuels the RIft *'NOVA: 'Usually attributed to an explosion within a star, this refers to the exposive reaction that occurs How a B.L.N. is Formed *'STAGE 1: A mana particle finds itself naturally becoming a full particle within the physical plane of existence. Because this happens naturally, it has no 'direction', and thus seeks stability in a realm that requires it. *'STAGE 2: '''An electron finds itself torn from an unstable physical particle, becoming a beta particle (due to the nature of beta radiation) and then latches onto the mana particle in an attempt to help it gain stability. This causes a Static Metaphysical Shock. *'STAGE 3: The SMS sends out a pulse of destabilising energy, causing a more electrons to detach and re-attach to the mana particle, which in turn draws in more mana particles from the other planes of existence and creates more SMS, resulting in an explosive chain reaction. *'''STAGE 4: Because of the nature of tearing mana particles through from the spectral plane, a rip in space and time opens. This halts the SMS process because of the sheer amount of energy it takes to hold such a portal open. *'STAGE 5: '''The two points connecting both worlds gain Significance, which forms a ley line between the two. The Rift then feeds on the magical connection in order to stabilise itself. *'STAGE 6:' Once the ley line is exhausted of the mana energy that created it, the rift collapses in on itself, fading into nothing and leaving no trace of itself behind, fading into non-existence by dissipating into the spectral planes. Rift Size and Duration Before explaining what determines how long a rift can stay open for, it is important to come to terms with two basic concepts: *'Size: The larger the rift, the more magical energy is required to fuel it. *'''Duration: The Rift will only stay open for however long it can be fuelled for. *'Fuel:' The strength of a ley line that fuels a rift is dependant upon Significance Look at these, it would make sense to assume the following: *Small rifts require less fuel, thus their duration is much longer *Large rifts require more fuel, thus their duration is much shorter However, this is actually not the case. A ley line's strength relies on the significance of the two places being connected to. A tiny, ant-sized rift would not hold much Significance, for example, whereas an incredibly large city-sized Cat 3 Nova would draw in an incredibly large amount of Significance. Therefore, we can draw the following conclusions: *Small rifts require less fuel, but because of the lack of significance, there is much less fuel available, leaving them with incredibly short durations. *Large rifts require more fuel, but have an incredibly large amount of significance, leaving them with relatively short durations. *There are 'sweet spot' rifts that manage to balance both the fuel requirement and their Significance, leading them to having a noticeable and expected duration. *There are also 'Incredible Class' rifts, whose Significance completely outshines the fuel requirement, leading them to having incredibly long durations that can last months to years. *Because of the nature of Significance, it is not uncommon for size to be somewhat indeterminate of duration. It is just as common for a Cat 2 Nova to only appear for 5 seconds as it is for one to stay open for an hour, depending on how significant the rift is. In short: They're kind of random! Significance is not an easy thing to determine, so until such a thing can actually be measured, Rifts will continue to be one big mystery. Notable Man-Made Rift Devices *Even's Asylum Portal *Steins;Gate Category:Lore